Siblings' Love & Hate
by Missa Catlover
Summary: There are many siblings in the Jellicle tribe, but only one has love and hate. Macavity strikes again, will he kill his twin brother, and his mate? Please R & R! First story! Chapter 4 added!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own cats!

Auther's note: I got this chapter edited!! As well as chapter 2 & 3!!

* * *

Siblings' Love & Hate

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a stormy night in the junkyard. All the cats were asleep in their warm dens, except for a silver tom sitting on the tire, starring at the cloudy sky, drenched in rain water. He could not sleep that night; it had been three days since Macavity had stolen Demeter from the junkyard. Munkustrap sat there in the cold rain, with his hatred keeping him warm. The hatred of his twin brother, Macavity, flamed in his bright blue eyes. He wanted to save his mate from the paws of the most evil cat of all of London.

Munkustrap made up his mind and jumped off the tire. He slowly padded over to the fence that surrounded the whole junkyard. He was about to jump out the hole in the fence they use as an entrance, when he was interrupted…...

"Munk… where are you going?"

Munkustrap whirled around to see his other brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, standing in the freezing rain.

"You're leaving, aren't you? You know that dad ordered you to stay in the junkyard…"

"Yes, Tugger, I know that I'm supposed to stay in the junkyard, but I can't just sit here while Demeter's suffering," Munk replied staring at his younger brother.

Their dad, also known as Old Deuteronomy, was actually their uncle. Growltiger was their real father, but he died when Munk was only a few months old. They called Old Deuteronomy their father because he raised them since they were kittens.

"What would you do if Bomby was with Macavity?" Munk asked.

Tugger starred at a water puddle at his paws.

"I would probably do the same thing you're doing." Tugger replied shortly after.

The two brothers stood there in the rain for a few minutes, then smiled at each other.

"Well, why are you still standing here? Your mate is waiting for you!" Tugger explained.

"Thanks, Tugger," Munk replied as he jumped through the hole in the fence.

Tugger watched his brother run through the water puddles until he couldn't see him anymore. Then he turned around and headed to his den where Bombalurina, his mate, slept warm and dry. He padded silently into the den, dripping water on the floor. Tugger shook off some of the water, and then he licked his fur mostly dried. Bomby was waiting for her mate to return, when she felt something cold and wet press against her warm, dry fur. She looked behind her to see her mate.

"Tugger, why are you all wet?" Bomby asked as she scooted away from the cold, wet Tugger.

"It's a long story," Tugger answered.

"Whatever," Bomby replied as she fell back to sleep.

Tugger stroked Bomby's fur and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Munk ran through the rain, jumping over the rain puddles. He came upon an old abandoned warehouse, also known as Macavity's hideout. Munk carefully eased though a broken window, and sneaked through the hallways to find Demeter.

Meanwhile, in a cold, dark cell in the basement, Demeter lay on the cold black floor, battered and tore. On the floor were several blood stains; some were fresh. Demeter's breath was low and heavy. If Munk wanted to save Dem, he better hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

Siblings' Love & Hate

Chapter 2

* * *

Munkustrap was about to go to the basement, when…

"Well, well, well isn't it my little brother. I thought you were never coming," Macavity hissed, perched on top of an old crate.

"Oh, shut up, Macavity!" Munk yelled as his hair rose up on end.

"Oh, is my little brother mad at something?" Macavity's mocking voice grated on Munk's ears.

"Yeah-you."

"Oh, I see now. Well, if you want to get Demeter, you have to go through me," Macavity growled as he circled Munkustrap, "Does that sound familiar to you, little brother? It's what you said to me when I last tried to get Demeter… remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Munk replied, watching Macavity's every move.

"Then should we just start, or just stand here and talk?" Macavity questioned.

They circled each other before Macavity lunged at Munkustrap, and scratched him across the right shoulder. Munkustrap still fought his older brother, with blood halfway down his foreleg.

Munkustrap attacked his older brother scratching the ginger tom across the face. Blood dripped from the deep scratches that covered Macavity's face. Macavity's hatred flamed inside him as his blood dripped to the cold floor. He lunged at his silver brother, digging his claws into Munk's chest. Munkustrap pined his ginger brother to the floor, but Macavity kicked the silver tabby off. Macavity lunged at Munkustrap pining him to the cold floor, while lighting lit up the hallway.

"This is the end, Munkustrap … have any last words?" but before Munk could answer, Macavity pushed him down the stairs to the dark basement, while shaking with his evil laughter.

* * *

Demeter woke up when she heard both a noise like something falling down the stairs, and Macavity's evil laugh that made her shiver in her little cell. Once the laughing ended and paw steps faded away, Demeter padded up to the bars, and stared at the bottom of the stairs. Lighting flashed and lit up the area. Suddenly lights flashed on, illuminating the room. Demeter gasped when she saw who it was.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter yelled. Tears ran down her face as she saw that Munk's body didn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

Siblings' Love & Hate

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day the rain had stopped, but the clouds stayed. There was an unhappy feeling in the air, as the cats emerged from their dens to the center of the junkyard. Everyone notice that now, two cats were missing. Old Deuteronomy sat on the large tire looking over his tribe, and also noticed that Munkustrap was now missing as well. He also noticed that Tugger had his head down, and was off to the side of the large group. Old Deuteronomy hopped off the tire and walked over to Tugger.

"Tugger,"

"Father?" Tugger questioned.

"Follow me," Old Deuteronomy replied, walking over to the old piano, which he used as a den. Tugger was right behind him.

"Have a seat," Old Deuteronomy sighed. "Now, I think you know something about Munkustrap's disappearance." He questioned.

"Well … yes, I do know something." Tugger stuttered.

"Oh no, your not in trouble."

"He went to Macavity's hideout to get Demeter back," Tugger explained, worry clouding his voice.

"He did this last night?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"Yes, he left during the rain storm." Tugger answered.

"That's what I thought," Old Deuteronomy replied.

"Father, please don't punish Munk. He didn't mean to disobey you. He just couldn't sit around while Demeter was suffering."

"Yes Tugger, I know." There was a distant look in Deuteronomy's faded eyes.

"So, will you punish him?"

"I'll think about it," Old Deuteronomy replied. "Tugger, I want you to gather Alonzo and Mistoffelees, then meet me at the gate. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Tugger replied as he left to get Alonzo and Misto.

A few minutes later the three cats meet Old Deuteronomy at the gate.

"Alright then, now I want you three to listen closely," Old Deuteronomy commanded. His voice was firm, but kind.

The three cats nodded their heads, and listened carefully, to their leader.

When he finished, Old Deuteronomy gave a brisk nod. "That's the plain. Now go."

* * *

At Macavity's hideout Demeter had escaped her cell. Over in a corner of the dark, cold basement, she made a bed out of greasy old rags and blankets. She sat there with tears in her eyes, watching over her lover's bloody body. Demeter cleaned some of the wounds, but she was afraid that it would be no good.

Macavity's voice came out of nowhere.

"Demeter, Demeter," he hissed as he shook his head, "You always were so caring. Don't you see your poor little mate is finished? So why don't you come with me; we'll be perfect together."

"I'll never be you mate!" Demeter yelled, though her heart was breaking with every gasp of Munkustrap's breath.

"You will come with me, or I'll just kill him now. Would you prefer that?" Macavity questioned, pressing his claws up against Munkustrap's neck, slowly cutting the surface, drawing blood.

"Stop, please, don't hurt him!" Demeter yelled. "I'll go with you, just please, don't hurt him." She stuttered, as tears rushed down her face.

"Now that's a good girl." Macavity replied pulling Demeter's face away from her paws, and facing his.

"Lord Macavity! Lord Macavity!" the head henchcat yelled. The voice floated down from the top of the stairs.

"What?" Macavity yelled.

"There are three cats heading this way, what do you want us to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Siblings' Love & Hate

Chapter 4

* * *

"Were never going to be there." Alonzo complained.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Misto asked.

"Yes we're going the right way … I think?" Tugger stuttered.

"That's it we're lost, we're going to die." Alonzo yelled.

"We're not lost," Tugger replied. "We just need to keep walking."

"That's what you said, two hours ago! So we are lost!" Alonzo complained.

"OH SHUT UP!" Tugger and Misto both yelled at Alonzo.

"Alonzo, Misto is younger than you and he's acting older than you are." Tugger explained

"Are you calling me a kitten?" Alonzo growled

"Maybe," Tugger replied.

"That's it your going down!" Alonzo yelled.

"Clam down Alonzo, were set on a mission. Old Deuteronomy is counting on us." Misto explained holding Alonzo away from Tugger.

"Misto right Alonzo and he left me in charge, so let's go, before someone finds us." Tugger explained

"I think it's too late for that," Alonzo replied.

"Well boys look what we have here. Let's get them!" the head henchcat order.

"Oh Demeter this will be so much easier if you would stop struggling. Just enjoy it." Macavity sneered.

"Never, I will never be your mate!" Demeter yelled.

"Why you …"

"Boss!" the head henchcat interrupted.

"What!" Macavity answered.

"We have the trespassers."

"Good, put them down in the cell."

"Yes sir." The head henchcat replied as he left the room.

"Well Demeter, it looks like no one can save you now." Macavity hissed with an evil grin on his face.

"Great Tugger, look where you got us." Alonzo complained.

"Where I got us, I did not bring us here. If you wouldn't have kept complaining, then …" Tugger hissed

"Guys, come on now, we don't have time for fighting!" Misto yelled.

"Misto's right, now we need to think of a plain to fine Munk and Dem, and get out of here." Tugger explained.

"Hey, what's that?" Alonzo asked pointing to one of the corners with a bunch of rag and blankets piled up.

"I don't know, hey Misto do you think you can…" Tugger stated asking.

"Already ahead of you." Misto interrupted, Misto creped over to the corner and gasped.

"Well what is it?" Alonzo questioned

"It's Munkustrap!" Misto yelled

"WHAT!" Tugger and Alonzo yelled in unison.

"Yeah it's Munk and he looks awlful." Misto replied looking back at his caged friends.

"Hey Misto do you think you can get us got of this cell?" Alonzo asked

"Yeah sure," Misto replied walking over and opening the cell with his magic.

"Thank you Misto," Tugger replied as he ran over to his brother, followed by Misto and Alonzo.

"Tugger, why don't you stay here with Munk, me and Misto will go up and look for Demeter." Alonzo explained.

"Alright, you guys be careful." Tugger answered.

"Don't worry we will." Misto replied as he and Alonzo ran up the stairs.

Tugger watched them go up, and then he looked at his brother.

"Munk? Munkustrap wake up." Tugger yelled shaking Munk's bloody body. He stops to hear a reply, but found none.

"Great, just great." Tugger growled looking at the stairs. "Macavity will pay for this." Tugger hissed

"Tugger, is that you?" Munk stuttered

"Munk? Yeah it's me," Tugger replied helping Munk sit up. "Are you alright."

"My head hurts, but besides that I'm fine." Munk answered looking at his brother.

"Man, what did he do to you?"

"Well we fought for about three minutes, and then he pushed me down the stairs. So he pretty much tried to kill me." Munk explained.

"Well thank Heaviside your still alive."

"Where's Dem?"

"I don't know Misto and Alonzo went to look for her."

"Then let's go." Munk replied as he slowly stood up, holding onto the cold wall.

"Don't you think you should take this slowly, you did lose a lot of blood?" Tugger questioned

"Tugger, we don't have time for that, we have to fine Demeter, before he dose something to her." Munk yelled.

"Alright, I got it no need to yell." Tugger replied, as he followed his brother up the stairs.

"Do you think Munk will make it?" Alonzo asked

"Well he seemed to be fine when I found him, so I think he will but, he did lose a lot of blood." Misto explained

"Demeter's sent leads up to the door." Alonzo stated.

"Them she must be in there." Misto replied as he used his magic to open the door a creak.

Alonzo and Misto listen carefully to see if anyone was awake in the room.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind Misto.

Alonzo and Misto turned around to see Tugger standing beside a crate.

"Tugger what are you doing here? Your suppose to be with Munkustrap." Alonzo stated as Tugger walked up to them.

"I am with him." Tugger answers as he sat down.

"What?" Misto asked. Tugger looked back at the crate and so did Misto and Alonzo. From behind the crate Munk walked out and joined the group.

"Munkustrap!" Alonzo and Misto yelled in unison.

"Quite! You don't want to give away our escape do you?" Munk asked and they all shook their heads no.

"Alright then, follow me." Munk replied.

Munkustrap went up to the door and opened it to look inside. It was a grey room, covered in dust, and in the corner was a bed of rags and blankets. On top of the bed lay a golden queen. Munk looked around and saw no Macavity.

"It's all clear." And Munk entered the room. "Alonzo I want you and Misto to be lookouts." Munk explained as he went over to Demeter.

"Demeter," Munk said as he put a paw on her shoulder.

"Munk?" Dem questioned and hug Munk.

"I'm glad you're alright," Munk replied.

"Munk! Macavity's coming!!" Tugger yelled.

"Quick out the window!" Munk shouted.

"Alright Demeter, where were we…" Macavity said as he opened the door to the room, but it was empty. "GUARDS!" Macavity yelled as he jump unto the windowsill.

"You called sir?" the head henchcat stuttered.

"Yes, go after the prisoners,"

"What do you what us to do to them?"

"Bring me the golden female alive, and the silver male, the rest you can kill."

"Yes sir!" the head henchcat replied as he ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Since people have asked me to finish this story as well as my others. I figure that I should finish them, so here is chapter 5.

* * *

Siblings' Love & Hate

Chapter 5

* * *

"Oh great, Macavity sent his henchcats after us," Tugger yelled as they ran for their lives.

"We'll just have to outrun them." Alonzo replied, as they ran down the crowed street.

"This way, follow me," Munk yelled, as he led them into a dark alley, and stopped. _'I can't keep this up for much longer'_ Munk thought to himself as he gasped for air. Blood ran down his arm from the deep injuries he got from Macavity.

"Munk, what are you thinking?" Alonzo questioned. "They're going to find us for sure!"

"Quite! They'll hear us." Munk replied, getting dizzier and dizzier, until he finally gave in and laid down in the corner of the alley.

They watched the end of the alleyway, waiting for something to happen. About fifteen henchcats ran right past the alleyway. They stayed silent until the henchcats were out of hearing range.

"That was close," Misto stated.

"Munkustrap, wake up!" Demeter yelled.

Tugger, Alonzo, and Misto turned around to see Demeter kneeled next to Munk's now bloody body.

"Demeter, what's wrong?" Tugger asked.

"Munk won't wake up, and I . . . I don't know why." Demeter stuttered.

"He lost a lot of blood," Misto replied, kneeling beside Demeter, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Misto, is there anything you can do?" Dem asked, tears running down her face.

Misto nodded, and Tugger dragged Demeter a safe distance away. Misto put his paws over Munk's beat up body and said a few magic words. Then a bright light lit up the dark alleyway, blinding everybody. Once the light went away, Alonzo, Tugger and Demeter were finally able to see, that Misto was still kneeling beside Munk, but his body wasn't as bloody as it was before. Demeter walked up and kneeled next to Misto.

"I healed some of his wounds; it should last until we get back to the junkyard." Misto explained, looking at the golden queen.

Demeter nodded her head, and looked down at her mate. "Munk?" she called. There was only the sound of cars driving by.

"Demeter?" Munk replied a few moments later, as he sat up.

"Munk!" Demeter yelled, hugged him tightly, as Munk hugged her back.

Misto walked over to Tugger and Alonzo.

"I'll admit it Misto, you really did a good job." Alonzo stated with his mouth dropped.

"Thanks, I guess," Misto replied, as he looked backed at Munk and Dem.

"I think we should be heading home now," Tugger stated.

"I think that's a good idea," Munk replied, walking up to the rest of the group. "Let's go."

They left the alleyway and headed home to the junkyard.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Will they make it back? Find out next chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Siblings' Love & Hate

Chapter 6

* * *

At the junkyard, the cats were talking and worrying about the small group of cats that had been gone for about five days. Jemima sat on top of the car trunk with a sad face, tears running down her face. She feared that her brothers were killed by Macavity's evil claws.

"Jemima, are you alright?" Tumble asked as he sat down next to his mate, rubbing up against her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just …"

"Worried?" Tumble finished.

"Yes. I'm worried about my brothers." Jemima stated.

"Your _brothers_?" Tumble questioned, 'She never said anything about brothers. Or did she?' Tumble asked himself, looking around, hoping it would jog his memory.

"Yeah, my brothers: Tugger and Munkustrap."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I guess I forgot."

"You _always_ forget that I have brothers."

"Well, you never talk about them that much. Well now, I guess they're my brothers-in-law," Tumble stated looking down at the car hood.

"Yeah, they are. Just like Dem and Bomby are my sisters-in-law," Jemima replied looking at Tumble.

"Don't worry Jem. I'm sure that they will walk through that fence any minute now," Tumble explained.

"What if they don't? What if they were killed by Macavity and they're never coming back?" Jemima questioned.

"Jemima, calm down. I'm sure they're fine. Your brothers are good fighters. Munk's like the best. I'm sure they're fine, and on their way," Tumble explained.

"You're right, they are coming. Thank you Tumble," Jemima replied, hugging Tumble.

"Jemima, look!" Tumble shouted. Jemima looked at where Tumble was pointing, and saw a group of five cats, heading for the junkyard.

"They're back!" Jemima yelled. Every cat in the junkyard looked up at Jemima and Tumble, then at the entrance. They saw Tugger, Alonzo, Misto, Munk, and Dem, entering the junkyard. Sunlight shined throughout the junkyard.

Jenny ran over to Munk and Dem, who were hurt the most, and headed toward the car trunk, which was also known as the hospital. Jemima slide down the car trunk, followed by Tumble. Tumble ran over to Alonzo, his older brother, while Jemima waited for Munk.

"Munk," Jemima started.

"It's nice to see you too, Jem," Munkustrap finished, smiling down at his little sister, and gave her a hug.

"I missed you," Jemima sobbed, as tears slowly fell down her face.

"I missed you too," Munk replied, wiping away his sister's tears. "I have to go now, so why don't you go and see Tugger."

"Alright. I love you Munk," Jem replied, hugging her brother.

"I love you too, Jem," Munk told her. Jem then ran over to Tugger, who was surrounded by his fan club, and Bomby.

"Munkustrap," Old Deuteronomy called walking over to the silver tom. Munk lowered his head he knew he was in trouble, for disobeying an order.

"Sir, I'm sorry that I left without saying anything, can you forgive me?" Munk replied, looking up at his father.

"Munk, I understand why you left, and yes I forgive you. Just promise me that next time, you tell me."

"I promise," Munk replied, hugging his father, then heading into the car trunk.

A week passed by and Macavity had never showed his face. Munk's and Dem's injuries have heeled. Jemima was happy to have her brothers back, and enjoyed playing pranks on Munk every now and then. Of course Munk always got back at his sister.

Life in the junkyard has returned to its normal happy ways. Or it did until the next time Macavity launched his next attack . . .

* * *

Author's note: Thus ends the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please review!


End file.
